Ayleid Well (Oblivion)
Ayleid Wells are ancient sites that flow with magic. When activated, they Restore up to 400 points worth of magicka, and fortify the character's magicka by 50 points for 300 seconds (5 minutes). The 50 fortify points are subject to your spell efficiency%, which is listed in the spells section. Hence, a character with 95% spell effectiveness will receive only Fortify Magicka 47. Ayleid wells recharge at midnight. There are a total of 35 Ayleid wells throughout Cyrodiil. Ayleid wells by location *Near Bravil **Southeast of Anutwyll, on the Green Road north of Bravil. **East of Wenyandawik, which is northwest of Bravil. *Near Bruma **On the Orange Road, southwest of Bruma. *Near Cheydinhal **Northeast of Cheydinhal and southeast of Fanacas. **East-southeast of Cheydinhal & northwest of Hero Hill. **West of Belda, which is north of the Blue Road and midway between Cheydinhal and the Imperial City. *Near the Imperial City **Southwest of Fort Empire, near the northeastern shore of Lake Rumare. **South of Fort Virtue, on the Red Ring Road at the southwest shore of Lake Rumare. **Northeast of Cracked Wood Cave, on the Yellow Road southeast of the Imperial City. **At the junction of the Red Ring Road and the Yellow Road. **Just northeast of Wellspring Cave on the eastern shore of Lake Rumare. **At Culotte. **On the Red Ring Road at the northeastern corner of Lake Rumare, between Sercen and the Roxey Inn. **Directly above Vilverin. **Northeast of Sardavar Leed, near the south shore of Lake Rumare. **Southwest of the Imperial City, near the western head waters of the White Rose River. *Near Kvatch **North of Sandstone Cavern, northeast of Kvatch. **West of Kvatch, just north of the northwest bump of the Gold Road, between the Brina Cross Inn and Gottshaw Inn. **North of Kvatch and west of Fort Linchal. *Near Leyawiin **West-southwest of Onyx Caverns, east-northeast of Leyawiin near the Black Marsh border. **Northeast of Tidewater Cave, which is south-southeast of Leyawiin. *Near Skingrad **Northeast of Goblin Jim's Cave, north of Skingrad. **East of Derelict Mine, east of Skingrad on the Gold Road. **Near Fat Rat Camp, on the Gold Road west of Skingrad. **Northwest of Fallen Rock Cave, northwest of Skingrad. *In the Wilderness **Well northwest of Kvatch and east of Niryastare. **West of Ondo, on the east bank of the north-south stretch of the Silverfish River. **North-northwest of the westernmost Panther River headwaters. **Between Fort Naso and Sercen, east of Squandered Mine. **Southwest of Mackamentain, east-southeast of the Yellow Road Bridge across the Corbolo River. **South of the Yellow Road Bridge over the Corbolo River. **Southeast of the Mouth of the Panther, near the south bank of the Corbolo River. **West of Wenyandawik and south of Pothole Caverns. **North of Lake Arrius and east of Gutted Mine. **Southeast of Nornalhorst, east-southeast of Skingrad. Gallery Ayleid Well Night02.png|Ayleid Well by night See also *Ayleid *Blood Fountain *Doomstone *Magicka Essences *Rune Stone *The Lucky Old Lady *Wayshrines (Oblivion) Appearances * * de:Ayleiden-Brunnen (Oblivion) es:Pozo ayleid (Oblivion) Category:Articles Needing Citation Category:Ayleid Culture Category:Oblivion: Interactive Items Category:Oblivion: Gameplay Category:Oblivion: Locations